


A Beautiful Lie

by WolfaMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Family, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gift Giving, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, M/M, North, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Secrets, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Elijah Kamski drops off his latest and greatest creation to a man he admires as much as himself, Carl Manfred. SPOILERS





	1. Chapter 1

A Beautiful Lie  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Elijah Kamski drops off his latest and greatest creation to a man he admires as much as himself, Carl Manfred. SPOILERS  
Disclaimer: No Own. Love the game.  
Title from 30 Seconds of Mars song.

((A Beautiful Lie))

Elijah looks over at his new masterpiece as he goes to a man he greatly respects. Pulling up in front of the house. A mansion amongst the silver high rises.  
“We’re here.” Getting out he goes to the other side and opens the door. Reaching in he holds his hand out to his creation. He remembers the moment he had done this once before. “Don’t worry.”  
Ringing the bell, the door is opened by his last gift.  
“Markus, good to see you.” Markus takes in the genius before him.  
“And you.”  
“Carl, in his workshop?”  
“Yes, this way.” Markus stops mid turn as he sees the small figure behind Elijah. Kamski keeps moving forward and around Markus to head toward the gallery.  
“Who is this?” He has seen children before but never with the father of all androids.  
“Oh, this is my surprise.” Entering the library he calls out. “CARL, you busy!?!”  
“For you, never,” a voice calls from behind a curtain. Kamski opens to reveal a man in a wheelchair. “Good to see you, Elijah.” Elijah lets go of his creation to move forward and take the artist hands in his own artistic hands.  
“Always an honor to be in your presence.”  
“Stop it. What brings you to my abode?”  
“I’m glad you asked.” Elijah turns to his latest creation.  
“You had a kid.”  
“In a way. Come here,” he beckons the small form forward. Kneeling down so he is at the same level with his creation. “Connor this is Carl. Carl this is Connor.”  
“Hello Connor.” Carl smiles down at the child before him. He loves kids.  
“Hello sir.”  
“Is he?” Carl looks to Kamski.  
“Yes, but he is thee top of the line prototype like Markus. But he is the most amazing thing I have done in the longest time. He feels, he eats.” Getting up excitedly talking about what he has done.  
“That’s amazing, congratulations. And he is here why?”  
“I need him to be your ward.”  
“You can’t be serious.”  
“I am. You always say my head is so far up my ass that I don’t smell the flowers enough. He needs to learn to be human from a human. From the most respected human I know.”  
“I can’t look after him. You gifted Markus to me for that reason.”  
“Yes, and look how well it turned out. Markus can help. Hell I want him to help. They share most of the same coding so Connor is basically Markus’ brother.  
“Elijah you can’t expect me to take him. He’s a child. He deserves to be with a family.”  
“I can’t and he needs this.”  
“Did I do something wrong?” A small voice hiccups behind them. They both turn to see Connor crying. His eyes scared. Elijah turns to Connor.  
“No, of course not Connor. Carl is a man I greatly admire. You will learn more from him than you will ever me.”  
“But…”  
“Connor, you will always have a place with me. But you need to be here. Here is safest right now.”  
“He doesn’t want me. What did I do wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Carl calls over Elijah’s shoulder. Glaring at him as he rolls close enough to have Elijah back away. “I’m an old man Connor. I’m just worried I may not be the best for you.”  
“If he doesn’t want me anymore and you don’t, where? What?” Markus comes over wrapping his arms around Connor. Picking Connor up, Markus glares at both men.  
Both humans watch as Markus glares at them.  
“Stop arguing in front of him. Decide what you are going to do. Until then I’m going to get him something to eat.”  
“Fluids only. Solids are still giving me trouble designing for.” Markus takes Connor in to the kitchen so the humans can talk.  
“Elijah, seriously.” Carl scolds  
“Yes, please. If I had anyone else I would but… he’s the closest I have come to ever making one human. Please, Carl.” Carl looks over at Markus who is holding on tightly to the burden in his arms.  
“I expect you to come here once a week to check on him.”  
“2 weeks.” Carl glares at him.  
“What do I need to know?” Kamski grins madly.  
“He’s a learning android like most children models are. But he needs to learn emotions. Teach him right from wrong. Love him like I don’t know how. He can only eat fluids. His temperature can regulate but he will get cold or hot. He sleeps. And the best thing ever... If anyone scans him, he reads human.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah.”

((ABL))

Markus sits Connor on the center island in the kitchen. Moving to the fridge he gets some Pineapple juice out. Filling a cup he hands it to Connor.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I don’t know.” Connor mumbles into the glass. Markus scans the boy’s vitals. They are elevated. Reconciling,  
“Don’t worry. Carl will take you in. You’ll be safe here.” Connor looks up at Markus.  
“What’s your name?”  
“My name is Markus. Yours is Connor.”  
“Yes. Are you an android?” Markus smiles tilting his head for Connor to see his LED. Reaching out the small hands touch it. A slight jolt runs through him at the touch. Markus moves back to stare at Connor. Sure he had heard what Kamski was saying about Connor. And Kamski mostly kept himself in the company of androids.  
“Connor are you?” Connor picks up his juice drinking.  
“Connor!” Elijah calls from the other room. The little boy runs out of the room to stop before Elijah. “I’m going to leave.” Connor begins to get upset. “Hey, it is okay. Carl is going to be taking care of you. You’ve done nothing wrong, Remember that. And also remember to learn and be a good boy.”  
“What about Chloe?”  
“What about her?”  
“Can she come with you next time you visit?” Kamski smiles at Connor. Chloe had taken him under her wing when he was busy at home. His little gem liked having Connor to keep her entertained.  
“We’ll see. Be a good boy.” Connor hugs his creator. Kamski looks to Markus. “Take care of him.”  
“Of course.” Markus says stepping behind Connor. Kamski stand up to stare at one of his other masterpieces. Than those eyes study him. Nodding he realizes that Markus knows about Connor.  
“Bye Connor.” Turning to Carl. “See you in three weeks.”  
“Two, Elijah.” They both laugh.  
“Two.” Kamski nods leaving the house. Connor watches him go.  
Carl pulls up beside him.  
“Connor?”  
“Yes sir.” Beckoning the small child over to him. Going he looks up at Carl.  
“Connor, this is your home now and I’m going to take care of you.” Carl nods his head to smile at Markus. “But I think Markus will have to pick up more of that since I’m an old man.”  
“You’re not that old.” Connor counters quickly.  
“For a human I am very old. Come here let me see your hands.” Connor comes over. Reaching out a hand Carl takes it. Examining the small hands Carl’s face change to a sudden awe emotion. “Wow, why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Tell you?” Connor questions.  
“You have artistic hands. This is good.”  
“It is?” Connor says in wonder raising his other hand into view.  
“Yes, come with me. Let’s get these hand painting.” Connor smiles happily at Carl. Markus smiles at Carl getting Connor to smile. Grabbing the wheelchair he takes his charges into the studio.

((ABL))

Markus is playing with Connor in the park when the order from the paint store is ready. Retrieving Connor from his swinging on the jungle gym, they head to the store. Connor pauses when they pass the musician. Placing a coin in the cup the man smiles at Connor. Yet, Connor moves closer to Markus as they pass the preacher.  
Getting the supplies they head to the bus. The protesters though make a fuss about Markus. Connor pushes them away as their ringleader gets in Markus’ face.  
“Leave us alone.” Connor cries. Markus moves Connor behind him.  
“Leave the nanny bot alone.” One of the protesters says. The leader gets into Markus’ face again.  
“Better keep your human around or next time you won’t get off so lucky.” Connor kicks the man hard in the shin for threatening Markus. “You brat.” The man wants to make a move on Connor but the police show up.  
“What’s going on here?”  
“Was just showing this android who’s in charge.”  
“Defiantly not you.” Connor speaks. “He is hurting my friend.” The cop takes in the scene.  
“Kid take your android home.” The cops look to the protestors. “Next time, don’t do it when their owner is around or next time the charges will be quadrupled, got it.”  
Connor pulls Markus to sit with him in the human section. Some humans glare at them but Connor doesn’t care. Markus sits down and Connor climbs onto his lap. Pulling the boy close he looks back at the other androids standing in the back of the bus like cargo. Then looking down to the wonder in his arms.  
Returning home the house greets them. Markus let’s Connor go. Watching him as he goes to the birdcage to wind them up again. Placing the supplies on the mantel he turns to Connor.  
“Time to get Carl up.”  
“Grandpa.” Connor moves up the stairs to hop up and down at the top waiting for Markus.  
Several days after Kamski dropped off Connor, people had come around to talk to Carl about his next gala. Markus and Connor were playing tag on the upper balcony when Carl came out of his studio. The ladies and gentlemen fawned over Connor. Connor didn’t know how to answer their questions of, who are you. Carl came right over grabbed Connor from behind to hug him close. Proudly saying, ‘This is my grandson, Connor.’ The group didn’t question. Carl had a son who is a drug addict. Who are they to question a son who could have done whatever. But for Carl to take over means a good step forward for Connor. So Connor Manfred, Grandson to Carl, tries to wait patiently for Markus to join him at the top of the steps.  
While Carl ate, Markus took Connor over to the piano for his daily lesson. Music filled the room. Carl could only watch in amazement at his two children. Moving over he takes them in. Time to get to work.  
Connor sat on a table watching Carl paint. Then he had Markus paint. The first was a painting of Connor sitting on the table. The next was of hands. Carl whistled in amazement.  
The joyous moment was interrupted by Leo. Leo asks for money for his addiction. Getting in Markus’ face about him being just a machine. Connor makes his presence known by kicking Leo in the shin harder than he did the protestor’s. Leo turned with aggression and drug addled anger shoving Connor away. Connor skidded on the floor. Markus grabs Leo lifting him in the air.  
“Get off me you fucking machine.” Carl moves to Connor pulling his grandson into his lap.  
“Markus let him go.” Markus drops Leo the 2 feet off the ground he was holding him at.  
“This is a laugh. I’m your son not this, Thing.” Pointing at Markus. “And who the fuck is that. Too much of a disappoint for you, you adopted.”  
“Get out of here.” Carl voices. Markus stands as a barrier between them and Leo. Leo looks to retort again but shakes his head. “The hell with you.” Leo departs.  
Markus turns to see Connor holding tight onto Carl, crying.  
“Did he hurt you?” Markus moves to examine Connor.  
“I think he has some bruising.” Carl lifts up Connor’s sleeve. There is a slight purple bruise forming. “Ooohh, don’t worry. Little boys are suppose to get bruises. But mostly from playing to hard. This bruise is a good one too.” Carl kisses it better. “You earned this protecting Markus and me. That’s my brave boy. I’m proud of you, Connor.”  
“Will he be coming back?” Connor gathers himself in Carl’s lap.  
“No,” Carl didn’t know but if he had a choice, no. Markus rubs his hands over Connor’s back. They may not be blood but they are family. And Carl and Connor are his to watch over. “Markus why don’t you make me some tea and this prize fighter a hot chocolate. Sound good, hhmm?” Connor nods tucking more into Carl.  
“Sounds good Carl.” Markus goes to make drinks. Coming back to the living room he finds Carl and Connor on the sofa. Connor asleep on Carl’s lap. The hot chocolate can wait till later.

((ABL))

Come back from the gala. Carl voices his opinion of the people who showed interest in his work to Markus. Connor dressed in a nice dress blouse and trousers sits on Carl’s lap  
“I think your work is very pretty. I like the colors.”  
“Maybe next time we can show some of yours, okay?” The two share smiles. “I deserve a scotch.”  
“Your doctor would not agree.” Markus scolds  
“He’s not here.”  
“Can I have one?” Connor asks.  
“No,” they both say. Carl’s eyes look to his studio.  
“Didn’t we turn off the lights?  
“I did.”  
“Call the police.” Markus calls the police. Carl rests a hand on Connor who is sitting on his lap. “Connor I want you to go to my room and hide. Markus or I will get you once it’s safe.” Connor hugs Carl before sliding off and heading upstairs. Markus watches Connor go into the bedroom before grabbing a hold of Carl’s chair and taking him into his gallery.  
\- - - -  
Leo confronts Carl and Markus. Leo is knocked down and Carl has heart pains. The police shoot Markus. Carl screams for help. Connor remains hidden.  
\- - - -  
Carl’s House has become a crime scene. Hank looks at the cops who were initially called to the scene and disposed of Carl Manfred’s android. Lieutenant Hank Anderson is here because he has been assigned all cases android related.  
“Nice digs. Guess painting pays well. Mind if I walk around.” They shrug at him.  
Walking around Carl’s house he takes in the scene of the crime. Hank hears something upstairs. Moving away from the scene he enters the living room. Seeing a blur on the balcony. Hank moves after it. “Hey!” Climbing up the stairs.  
Entering the bedroom Hank looks for what he saw. There is no visible sign of anybody being here. But he swore he saw. Better safe than sorry.  
“Alright come out. This is Detroit police and I am armed. So come out.” There is a thump in the wardrobe. Moving closer Hank opens the door. Startled when his gun is aimed at a child. “What the fuck?”  
“Please don’t shoot me.” Connor cries in fear. Hank puts his gun away.  
“I’m not going to shoot yah kid. What are you doing here?”  
“I live here. Carl is my grandfather. Where is he? Where’s Markus?”  
“Who’s Markus?”  
“His caretaker.”  
“The android?” Connor nods still cringing in the wardrobe. “Sorry, he was destroyed.”  
“What?” Chestnut eyes, tear filled turn on Hank. “You killed Markus?”  
“He killed your father?” Connor gives him a confused look. “Leo?”  
“Leo is not my father. Leo is the one who … where is grandpa?” Connor wailed.  
“In the hospital. Why don’t you come out of there?”  
“I have to stay here until it is safe.” Moving further into the corner of the wardrobe. Hank understood the kid’s devotion to his family. Adhering to the last command given by your loved ones.  
“Hey I’m a police officer. You can trust.”  
“Police killed Markus, no.” Connor tries to shrink further in the wardrobe.  
“Then I’m going to have to haul you out of there.”  
“No, no.” Connor kicks out but Hank grabs the kid holding him tight to his chest. The boy in his arms wiggles and screams. Then after a good tantrum he stops and begins to cry. “I want grandpa, I want Markus.” Connor cries deeply at the lost of his known world.  
Hank hates seeing kids cry especially after…  
Hank maneuvers so Connor is resting on his hip. Holding the boy tight in his arms he exits the house. The cops guarding the place look at them in shock.  
“Great detective work guys.” Hank’s voice drips with sarcasm. The cops can only gawk as Hank takes the traumatized kid to his car.

((ABL))

At the station Hank tries to get information from Connor but he clams up. Connor takes a quarter from his pocket and begins to play with it. Since he can’t get anything out of the boy maybe he can get something in him.  
“You hungry?”  
“I can only eat fluids.” Connor grumbles as he flips the coin over his knuckles.  
“Medical condition?” Hank wonders what he can get out of the kid. But need to know that this kid needs to be fed after a couple days without.  
“Solids bother my stomach.”  
“Okay. I’ll get a fruit smoothie for you.” Hank looks over at the other cops in the precinct. “Mike?” The officer comes over and Connor cringes away almost dropping his coin.  
“Hey Hank.”  
“Hey, can you go get me some fruit smoothies?” Mike raises his eyebrows at the obtuse request. Then he looks down at Connor, nodding.  
“Sure, any particular flavor?”  
“Um, what is the juice place called, I can maybe get a menu or a variety.”  
“It’s Jamba Juice.” Mike informs Hank.  
“Can I have a Berry upBeet smoothie, please?” Connor asks quietly.  
“You heard the kid.”  
“And for you?”  
“Something with coffee in it.”  
“Got it. I’ll be right back.” Mike moves off.  
“It’s good you’re talking. Is there anyone I can call till your grandfather is out of the hospital? Mother?” Shake of the head no. “Father?”  
“He left me with Carl so I could be safe.” Hank nods at this. Carl had one son who is a red ice addict. Maybe the other was one too. Glad the kid had a parent to realize it was not the best environment for a child. Small favors. “What is going to happen to me now?”  
“Um,” the phone number for child services lay on his desk. But the kid could get lost in the system. And his grandfather is a highly respected artist and pillar of the community. And if anything would happen to his grandson? Sure as fire there will be a lawsuit on the police department. “I have to talk to my boss. Stay here.”  
\- - - -  
“Call child services.” Fowler orders Hank to do his job.  
“He’s a rich mans grandson. If something happens to him in their care.”  
“So what? You going to take him in?” Hank looks out the window to see Connor playing with his coin.  
“I could.”  
“He is not a replacement.” This has Hank turn defensive and snarling at his Captain.  
“I know he’s not! But he is safer with me than in the system.” Fowler takes a breath and sees how serious Hank is about this. The man is passionate about this. And if Hanks is in here asking and not just cursing and complaining. Relenting,  
“Fine. But the moment his grandfather is well or his father is found, he goes. We have too many of these android cases popping up to have my head detective on the case to drop out.”  
“Got it.”

((ABL))

Markus finds Jericho. Believing in Jericho and willing to help them become more. Once they get the parts from Cyberlife to help their kind to Make Jericho a better, safer haven for androids. Markus Talks to the core group of unappointed leaders: Simon, Josh, and North.  
“I need to get my brother.”  
“What?” North asks.  
“If Carl is not alright. Connor could be in danger.”  
“The humans will take care of him.” North voices to appease Markus’ concern and also not wanting humans underfoot.  
“No you don’t understand. Connor is my brother. He is one of us but he reads human. And if they find out what he is I fear what they will do to him. I need to find him.”  
“I’ll help you.” Simon says. His model cared for human children. And if the child is one of them. Connor should be with family, his people.  
“Thank you.”  
“Fine, so where do we start?” North asks.

((ABL))

Connor follows Hank up the steps to his house. Hank had bought several smoothies to be placed in the fridge for later for Connor. Entering the house he feels the small form conform to his leg.  
“Easy Connor, what’s got you spooked?” Then he sees his dog standing before them. “Oh, Sumo, this is Connor. Connor, Sumo.” The dog ruffs before moving forward to sniff at the new arrival. Connor cowers away in fear. Sumo senses this laying down showing his belly.  
“Don’t worry Connor he’s just a big puppy. He wants you to rub his belly.”  
“I don’t want to hurt him.”  
“You won’t. Let me put these in the fridge and we can take Sumo for a walk.” Connor lets go of Hank but remained stiff just inside the door. Hank thought all kids love dogs. But if they weren’t exposed to them and Sumo is a rather large dog. So the fear can be real. Placing the smoothies in the fridge he comes out to see Connor kneeling down and attentively reaching a hand toward the dog. Sumo remains still as Connor’s courage lets him touch the dog’s belly. The big softly rolls over more to give the child better access. Connor smiles rubbing the tummy more. Good boy Sumo, Hank congratulates the dog in his head. Also smiling at seeing Connor smile. Then the dog rolls over to begin licking at Connor. This has Connor giggling. Hank mind stops to when the last time a child’s laughter had rang through the house. Turning away he moves to get the leash. Maybe this is not a good idea.

((ABL))

Markus had spread Connor’s image to androids in Jericho. Some who were deviant but still lived with their humans safely took on the alert to search as well.  
Then someone spotted him walking beside a grey bearded man and a large dog. It was a park near the bridge. A Jerry unit had spotted them when they got ice cream. Then a nanny one saw them in the park.  
Markus wants to run there and collect his brother. But the others want, need him to wait and see. He is safe with the human for now. And they need Markus’ help to get their message out there.

((ABL))

Connor is watching TV with Hank when Markus makes his demands for androids.  
“What the hell is the world coming to?” Hank speaks to the TV.  
“Markus,” Connor whispers before grabbing the remote to rewind the TV to the speech. Moving to the screen he gets happy. “He’s alive.”  
“Connor?”  
“It’s Markus, he’s alive.”  
“You sure.”  
“Yes, I know him anywhere. He’s alive.” Connor begins to jump for joy that his brother is safe. Hank can only look at Connor in shock and worry. The leader of the resistance is this boy’s android. So is Connor safe from Markus or will Markus come for him? Will Markus want to make an example of humanity? And if the FBI finds out they’ll use Connor for bait. Hank smiles at the kid who is still dormant around others come out of his slump. Yet for this, danger, hope. This is a heavy burden on a broken man’s, heart. 

((ABL))

Carl is released to be home but needs to be monitored by an android unit. Connor is excited to see his grandfather.  
“Connor, my boy.” Carl holds the boy close to him. “I was worried about you.”  
“Hank looked after me. Markus was on the TV.”  
“Is that so?” He had seen the police shoot his surrogate son. Now looking to the police officer that has been taking care of his grandson. “Thank you for taking care of my boy.”  
“He’s a saint. Great kid. Must get his manners from you.”  
“Someone special. Connor, I need to rest. Why don’t you go play on the piano? I bet you haven’t been practicing.” Connor looks away at being caught in not.  
“But I didn’t have a piano.”  
“Well go practice while I talk to lieutenant Anderson here.”  
“Ok,” Connor turns to Hank. There is the scared child he first met in this house. “You’ll say goodbye before you leave?” Hank understands.  
“Of course.” Hank smiles at Connor who leaves the room. “He’s a great kid. You should be proud of him.”  
“I am. Did he have any problems?”  
“Just scared and worried about you. Upset about Markus but was happy to see him alive. His diet was something I had to get use too. Had to buy a blender.”  
“I’ll compensate you for that.”  
“No need. He’s a great kid. Didn’t know about the piano.”  
“He doesn’t like to practice but when he does he advances so quickly.”  
“Another art prodigy in the family.” Carl smiles at the compliment about his family. He had awoken to his biological son in rehab and his surrogate son killed. Learning that his grandson was in police custody but hadn’t been found till 2 days after the incident.  
“If something should happen to me can I call upon you to come and collect Connor?”  
“You don’t have someone else.”  
“I thought there was but if he didn’t come after this than, no. I need to make sure Connor is safe. And he is a good judge of character.”  
“Doctors tell you something.”  
“Yes. So can I count on you?" Hank had loved every moment he had with Connor. Those moments have been the best since he had lost his own. He had forgotten what it was like to live. Then this ball of life wrapped in another little boy brought him back into a world that had faded to grey on him.  
“I .. I would be honored.”  
“I’ll get the lawyers to drawl something up.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I have no one else. And Markus is busy being a leader. Connor needs someone. Someone human he can relate to. Thank you.”  
“Welcome. I’ll stop by tomorrow to check on you and him.”  
“Come whenever. I’ll discuss this with him.”  
Hank leaves the room to see the nurse unit leaning near the rails to watch and listen to Connor play. At being caught the android straightens. Huffing, Hank talks to the android.  
“If anything happens with Carl or Connor, I want to be called immediately. Understand?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, thank you.” The androids eyebrows raise up at the gratitude. Hank walks down the stairs so he can say good-bye to Connor. Connor is still playing as he approaches. “Amazing playing.”  
“Thank you.” Connor stops. “You’re leaving?”  
“For today. But I’ll be back tomorrow. I’ll bring Sumo and we can take him for a walk.”  
“I’d like that.” Connor looks sad but then up. “So you aren’t leaving permanently?”  
“Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

((ABL))

After practicing and getting a bath he comes to sit beside his grandfather. Telling him about Sumo. But then Carl excuses the med android so he can have a moment with his boy. Informing him about what the doctor had told him. About how his heart is weakened. That he will try and stay but his mortal shell is failing him. That he is making arrangements for him to go with Anderson. Connor wraps his arms around his grandfather.  
“But I want to stay with you.” Mumbling into Carl’s chest.  
“I’m an old man and you like him right?”  
“Yes, he has a dog and all these old toys. They were his sons but he lets me play with them.”  
“So you like him?”  
“He’s nice. Made sure I ate, slept, warm. I like baths.”  
“You always have.” Connor moves so he is lying with Carl.  
“I don’t want you to go.”  
“I’ll stay as long as I can for you.”  
“Thank you grandpa.” Carl smiles kissing his grandson’s head. After a short while of Connor being with him he had begun to introduce Connor around as his grandson. Kamski knew what he was doing when he left Connor here. Knew the android would worm into his heart. Become a part of his life. His vision of the future of what they should do and be. Connor snuggles up against Carl falling asleep. Carl keeps his arms around the child.  
His medical android comes into see both his patient and the child asleep. Lowering the lights he lets them be.

((ABL))

Connor is out with Hank when Markus comes calling on Carl. After asking on him he asks about Connor.  
“I have made arrangements for Connor if something happens.” Carl informs Markus.  
“He should be with his own kind.”  
“He is.”  
“Does this human know that Connor is an android?“ Carl doesn’t answer. “Thought so. And what happens when he does. Will this man toss him aside just like his creator. I can’t allow that.”  
“Than what are you going to do?”  
“I’m going to make sure the world sees us as a new race. So we can be free. So Connor can be free.”  
“Don’t bring him into this. Connor is not the cause.”  
“He is my brother. And I do this for my people. He is one of us.”  
“And are you my son?” Markus takes Carl’s hand in his.  
“Always.” Carl smiles proudly at his son. After the police he thought he had lost him.  
“You should go. Connor will be home soon with Hank.” The man who will take him if something happens. Markus wants to stay and see his brother.  
Heading down the stairs he waits in the library as the door opens. Connor is talking a mile a minute about all the dogs they had seen at the park and playing ball. His hands firmly holding the leash of a huge dog. Hank laughing at the child’s joy. Markus can only smile at seeing Connor happy. In all the reports the man was attentive to him. Carried him when he was sleepy. Feed him fluids when he is hungry. He would be with his brother soon. Markus exits out the window.  
“I’m going to tell grandpa about the dogs.” The nurse android comes trough the hallway at the top of the steps.  
“Connor, Carl is sleeping. I suggest you find something to occupy yourself before it is time to get ready for bed.”  
“Okay,” Connor replies solemnly. Hank hated how the boy deflated before him.  
“Hey Connor why don’t you teach me how to play chess until bedtime. It’s never to late to learn.”  
“Okay.” Connor turns grabbing Hanks hand and leading him to the chessboard.

((ABL))

Kamski kept true to his word to visit Carl and Connor but became more like once a month. Coming to Carl’s house he is shocked to hear Connor’s laughter after Carl had been in the hospital. Entering the library.  
“Carl!” He calls happily only to stop as Connor and an intruder are before them playing with a dog. The dog barks at him. “Connor?”  
“Elijah!” Connor calls jumping over the couch to come give him a hug.  
“Hey Connor, where’s Carl?”  
“Carl is resting. Max is keeping an eye on him. “  
“And how are you liking Max?”  
“I miss Markus.” Connor gets solemn. Elijah nods.  
“He’s busy doing…”  
“Leading a revolution.” Hank fills in. Coming over he holds his hand out. “Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit pd.”  
“Really, what interesting company you keep Connor.” Taking Hank’s hand. “Elijah Kamski.”  
“No shit. Thought you looked familiar.” Elijah looks down at Connor. Hank looks down too.  
“I’ve heard worst.” Connor says matter of fact. Hanks smirks and cringes at the comment. “So are you here to check on me.”  
“Yup, so lieutenant. Can you give us a moment or does he?” Connor shakes his head. “Interesting.” Connor looks scared at Elijah. Hank wants to stay for he sees the fear at whatever the undertone is.  
“Connor do you want me to stay?”  
“No Hank, I’m okay.” Hank looks them over.  
“Ok, Sumo come on, let’s get you outside for a little bit.”  
Connor makes sure to watch Hank go all the way out the door.  
“It’s not nice to keep secrets Connor.” Elijah tells him.  
“I only learn from the best.” He smirks at Elijah. Ruffling the kid’s hair.  
“Alright, are you okay?”  
“Markus isn’t bad.”  
“I know.”  
“Than why do they want to kill him?”  
“Because humans are afraid of change. “  
“So they’ll be afraid of me. Ha… Hank will be afraid.” Tears brim in Connor’s eyes. “Do you think he will be afraid of me?”  
“How is his reaction to androids?”  
“It’s mixed. But his history is not something I know.” Kamski lifts his pad. “What is going to happen to me?”  
“You mean,” if Carl.  
“Humans are frail beings and don’t live forever.”  
“Carl was the right choice to put you with.”  
“But if he does die, where do I go?”  
“Well you could come with me or you could ..” looks to the door.  
“I don’t know. How’s Chloe?” Elijah smiles as he begins to run a scan on the android.  
“She’s good. She worries about you.”  
“Do you think Markus thinks of me?”  
“Of course he does. Why wouldn’t he think about his brother?”  
“Well no one thought of me after the incident.”  
“I’m sorry Connor.”  
“It’s okay, I think. So how am I?”  
“You are functioning beautifully. You astound me each time I see you.” He looks up to see Max looking down at them. “Let’s go say hi to your grandfather.” Elijah reaches out his hand to the small child. Connor takes it.  
Hank comes back in as Elijah and Connor are heading up stairs.  
“CONNOR!” they both turn. “You okay?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for coming over today.”  
“No problem.” Connor runs down the stairs to hug Hank good-bye. Hank smiles before returning the hug. Looking up at Elijah who is studying the interaction with interest. “See you tomorrow.”  
“See you too.”  
“Night.”  
“Night.” Connor waits till Hank is gone before heading back up the stairs. Taking Kamski’s hand as they go check on Carl.

((ABL))

North had listened as Markus explained his story for her. Telling him of his human father. Then why Connor was so important. Important in the ways to protect them and if Connor is found out he will be killed. Markus Swore to protect him. Always keep him safe. Always have a home.  
Realization to North that the only thing truly holding Markus back is Connor. And she is going to do something about that.  
Taking up on leads she knew when the officer came on his lunch break. Between his job of hunting down deviants, Hank was with Markus’ weakness.  
Tapping into the Connor’s Army network she finds him. He’s at the park again. He’s swinging on the swings with another little boy who’s nanny is keeping an eye on him. Guess humans still trust some of them with their kids. Or the kid has no one else too. Wonder what the kid would be thinking if he knew what Markus had told her. Yet her sensors keep reading human. Moving forward she walks over to stand beside the nanny. She starts.  
“Hello.” Also sincere but cautious.  
“Hello, are you awake?” North reveals a patch of her true self. The android smiles nodding looking back to her boy. “So why are you with him still?”  
“I’m all Alex has. His parents are in Germany right now. He needs to be around other children.”  
“And who is the other boy?”  
“That is Connor. Connor is the only one who will play with him, since he’s with an android. He’s a good boy.” The nanny looks to her. “Why are you here?” North shows her the image of Connor. “I see. You are here keeping an eye on him.”  
“I’m here to take him home. It’s getting worst and you should think about removing your LED and staying home tomorrow.”  
“I will take that into advisement.”  
“Where is the man who brings him here?” The other looks over to where a Jerry is still serving customers. People wary but still…  
Nodding to the nanny she moves over to stand before Connor. The boys stop swinging and look up at her.  
“Hello Connor,” children were not her specialty. The boy looks at her.  
“Hello.” His eyes scan her. She’s new and he should be wary. Carl, Markus, Elijah, and Hank told him to be wary of strangers.  
“My name is North. I’m a friend of Markus’.” Connor smiles at her. Excitement filling his eyes. That is what she wants to see before she must do this. Gain his trust.  
“Is he okay?”  
“Yes, he’s fine. He misses you.”  
“Jeremy, we should go.” The nanny bot comes over to collect her charge.  
“Okay,” the human boy sighs. “See you tomorrow, Connor.”  
“Bye Jeremy.” Shouts can be heard a short distance away. Protestors are coming.  
“Connor we need to go to Markus.”  
“But what about Hank?”  
“Hank’s human. He can take care of himself.”  
“What about grandpa? I need to see him.”  
“We don’t have time Connor.” She reaches for him. Grabbing him. Connor tries to fight.  
“You’re hurting me.” He struggles as she pulls. “Ha…” North covers his mouth. Pulling him along till they are away from the coming storm and the playground.  
“It’s okay. I’m taking you to Markus.” She pulls him further down the path. More like half carrying, half dragging the unwilling child. “Connor you must…” then there is a hand on hers pulling them off Connor. Connor is whirled out of her grip and pulled behind the assailant.  
“Enough North. You’re scaring him.” North can only stop shocked at who is before her.  
“Markus you must understand. He needs to be with you so you can focus on what is going on.”  
“He is safe.”  
“He’s…”  
“Markus?” The small voice says his name. Markus turns to kneel before Connor.  
“Hello Connor.” Connor throws his arms around him.  
“I’ve missed you. But what are you doing here? It’s dangerous. “  
“My friend wanted you to be with me now.”  
“But I can’t. Grandpa, Hank. I can’t.”  
“I know. North was just a little ambitious in getting you to me.” He glares at North who is scanning the crowd.  
“I missed you.” Connor hugs Markus. Markus hugs Connor closer to him glaring at North.  
“We should take him and go.” Markus glares at her.  
“MARKUS!” A new voice calls toward them. They all turn to see Hank approaching them slowly. The man holding two drink cups in his hand. “Give Connor back to me.” 

((ABL))

Hank had returned to see Connor’s playmate gone and no Connor. The boy knew better than to go off without permission. Seeing the empty swings but swinging violently. Cursing that the FBI found out about Connor. Moving down the only other escape route then the walking path, he jumps through the bushes to a sight he knew would be coming but not who he thought would be taking Connor. But wish he had backup. There before him are two deviants holding Connor. And not just any deviants, the leader, Markus.  
“MARKUS!” They all turn to him. Connor smiles before turning back to Markus. He moves slowly toward them. The female he notices goes on the defensive. Stopping he keeps an eye on them. “Give Connor back to me.” Markus hugs Connor closer toward him. Looking toward North who had brought him here and to Hank who would take his family away from him.  
“Connor?” Connor stares hard at Markus tilting his head in curiosity. Then he hears Markus in his head. -“Do you know who you are?”- If Connor had an led it would be ringing yellow with red. Markus rubs a hand along the small boy’s back at the stress he is placing on Connor. Markus raises his hand. His true white form showing through. Holding his hand out for Connor to take.  
Connor’s eyes look to Hank sadly and back to Markus. He knows what is going on about androids. Knew he was one but he is human to everyone. He would be safe but he would not age. Then the humans would notice. He looks sadly at the hand before placing his own pale hand in Markus’.  
“Holy shit,” Hank drops the drinks.  
“Hank?” Connor asks scared at Hank.

Bad Hank- decline - X  
Good Hank – accept –O

((A Beautiful Lie))


	2. X – Decline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X – Decline

X – Decline

Hank sees the boy he was beginning to form a loving bond with. One who he was going to be asked to look after Carl passes. The form that Is taking the place of that space that held his son’s warmth.   
That warmth just snuffed out. Hank pulls his gun.  
“Freeze Markus.” Markus glares at North. She just glares back with an I told you so expression. Markus sets Connor down slowly.  
“Hank?” Connor asks scared. Hank moves his gun to point at Connor. Those eyes that made him feel love, betrayed him. Markus moves in front on Connor.  
“Take Connor out of here.” Markus orders North. North picks up Connor and begins to run.  
“HANK! MARKUS!” Connor screams as he is whisked away from the standoff.  
“He belongs with his own kind anyway.” Hank speaks aiming at Markus’ head.  
BANG!

X


	3. O – Accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O – Accept

O – Accept

Hank sees the boy he was beginning to form a loving bond with. One who he was going to be asked to look after Carl passes. The form that Is taking the place of that space that held his son’s warmth.   
Moving toward them he sees the trio tense.   
“He’s not safe with you yet.” Hank tells Markus straight to his face. His arms reaching out for Connor. Markus looks to Connor,  
“It will be soon.” Markus looks to Connor. “Take care of him, no matter what.”  
“You have my word.” Connor goes into Hank’s arms. Hank holds Connor close to him. “See you around Markus.” Markus smiles to Hank.   
“Bye Connor. I’ll see you soon.”  
“Promise?”  
“Always.” Markus nods to Hank before grabbing North and vacating the area.  
“Shit.”  
“Are you really okay knowing what I am?”  
“Yeah Connor. You’re the smartest little boy I have ever met and an amazing person.” Connor hugs Hank. “Let’s go get some new drinks.”  
“Okay.”

O


End file.
